


Sacrifice

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crash Landing, Hurt/Comfort, IN SPACE!, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Graphic Violence, Restraints, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: There's nothing Peter wouldn't do to protect Tony.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Ocean Witch, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



The Grandmaster steepled his fingers, putting the apex to his lips as he broke into a wickedly delighted grin. "My, my, my, _my_ ," he said, each repetition more excited than the last. "My goodness, what a treat. He cocked his head, looking both men up and down. 

"This one is exceptionally pretty." He grabbed Peter's balls, squeezing until Peter squirmed and then cried out. "And ready for anything," he said, flicking Peter's erection, "it seems."

"You put your filthy paws on him one more time, and I'm going to rip them off and feed them to you, Ruby Rhod."

"Yeah, see, I don't think so not from where you're...well, hanging." He patted Tony's cheeks, one first and then the other. 

Peter strained against whatever was holding them, binding their wrists. He could feel the disc on his neck, continuously puncturing his skin, thwarting his body's efforts to heal itself and push it out. It was like it was giving him a steady dose of something that dulled his senses too, muted his powers somehow. Peter wasn't sure what happened after the crash. A solar flare fucked with their systems, and it was a shitstorm of bad luck after that. The antigrav flickered on and off giving Peter several bumps to the head. Then they were hurtling toward the surface of this place, and everything went black after the ship came to rest. Then he woke up like this with the Grandmaster giving a long winded welcome and introduction. 

"Ooh, you two are just two little lovebirds aren't you. I like it. Lovebirds are fun."

At a theatrical gesture, Peter felt himself being lowered to his knees. He felt relief that his burning shoulders subsided to a mere ache, but his eyes grew wide when the Grandmaster took out his cock. The thing was that Tony's dick was great--a perfect fit--and Peter had accidentally seen Professor Hulk getting out of the shower once, so he knew what a giant cock actually looked like. But the Grandmaster's erection was now right in front of his face, and it was substantial enough to be worrisome. 

"T-tony…"

"You keep going, and I'm definitely going to kill you. I'm not going to be nice about it either." Tony strained. Peter could hear the rage in his voice, and it scared him because he knew Tony meant it--but also because he didn't think they were getting out of this. The Grandmaster grabbed Peter's hair and yanked his head back. Peter gave a valiant effort in keeping his mouth closed, but two shirtless dudes pried it open so the Grandmaster could shove his cock in. 

Peter choked as it hit the back of his throat. He couldn't breathe. He heard Tony cry out in a sound of indiscriminate rage. Peter wanted to tell Tony that he could take it, that he'd be okay. If this kept Tony safe--Peter hoped to god it did--he'd do it. Just as Peter was on the edge of blacking out, the Grandmaster pulled back, starting to fuck his face in earnest. 

"No teeth now, or I'll have to have them pulled."

Peter did black out eventually only to come around to more of the same. The next time he woke, he could feel the cold, hard floor underneath him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw Tony's face--both eyes black and blood crusting one corner of his mouth--above him.

"Oh, my god, Tony…" Peter croaked. His throat was raw. He tried to scramble up, but Tony's hand on his chest was gentle, keeping him down. 

"I"m okay. I'm so sorry."

The anguish in Tony's voice nearly broke Peter. "You're hurt." He reached up, gently touched Tony's face. 

"Nothing a good spa day can't fix after I kill this bastard and every one of his Pit Crew goons for what they did to you."

Peter carefully sat up. He and Tony leaned their backs against the wall, and Peter put his head on Tony's chest, listening to the beat of his heart. The rhythm calmed him, took him back to lazy mornings in bed, far away from here. 

"It's okay. Tony, please...I can take it."

"You shouldn't have to." Tony wrapped an arm around him, holding him tight. Peter realized Tony was shaking. 

"Let me...let me take it. For you, okay?"

He didn't want Tony to get hurt or worse, and his own body could take it. He'd take anything to keep Tony safe, and Peter took comfort in that. He just wished Tony could. He pressed closer to Tony's chest, kissed the scars where the arc reactor used to be. And when Peter looked up, he realized Tony was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
